


Talon and The Red Hood

by 13943



Series: Tumblr Prompts :) [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's been missing for more than a year and Jason fears that he might be dead until one night of patrolling, he stumbles on a man who he thought was a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talon and The Red Hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samira2306](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samira2306/gifts).



> tumblr prompt: Jaydick prompt(if your still taking them): Dick goes missing and Jason stumbles across Talon!Dick some time later. Dick starts remembering who he is. Starts working together with Red Hood.
> 
> (note to anon: sorry for the delay but i hope that you'll like this! :D)

Red Hood had his face leaning on Nightwing’s chest and his hands gripping on his shoulders. His weapons and helmet are thrown off the ground, leaving him only with a domino mask and gloved hands. “Why do you keep on staying with me?” he asks, his voice sounding confused but moreover angry—angry because he knows that Nightw—Dick deserves better than him but that guy wouldn’t just leave him alone. “I kill people, I threatened and tried to kill you and the rest of the bat-clan so many times that I…” great, now he’s starting to tear up. “What’s so special about me that made you stay?”

There is a short silence happened before Dick says, “You should already know why.” his arms wrapping over Jason’s body.

Jason may be larger than the two but somehow, Dick manages to completely bask him with his warmth. “No matter what horrible things you’ve done, I believe that you still deserve a second chance, just like everyone else and I know that you’re redeeming yourself by doing the right thing. You’re teaming up with us, trying to change from the path of anger and hate into something else, something special that…” he cups Jason’s face and looks at his teal colored eyes. “I can’t bear to leave you alone, not even for a second.” He smiles, leaving Jason to look at him with adoration.

It’s always been like this, whenever Jason starts to doubt his self-worth, Dick would always be the one to pull him back and reassure him that his actions have been validated and accepted. Many people would say that Dick is the one who brought Bruce out from his demons and darkness but what they didn’t know is that Dick did the same to Jason. Dick is Jason’s light and without him, he would only see darkness.

With that, Jason smiles before giving him a kiss.

* * *

Jason harshly opens the door, he drops his bag on the floor before plopping himself on the bed. He sighs,  _another dead end_. He wants to scream or break something. He just can’t help it, this had been his 49 th attempt on searching for his missing boyfriend. No matter whether it is Red Hood or Jason Todd, he couldn’t find any clue where Dick is. It’s so frustrating that he could go to back patrolling and kick some asses just to relieve some tension.

Dick hasn’t been seen for a very, very,  _very_  long time, what’s worse is that no one knew where he was before he being declared as missing. Even the family doesn’t know where he is and they’re a bunch of detectives! Even Bruce almost, almost tore Gotham in half just to look for Dick but still, to no avail.

Jason sighs, he doesn’t want to assume things but… everyday their search efforts for finding him alive has lessened. Even Replacement and Demon-Spawn starts to accept the fact that Dick’s… no! Jason refuses to assume things. To hell with those people! If they want to cry and wallow about Dick being dead, then let them. That won’t stop him for looking. But what if they’re right and Jason’s just wasting his energy on someone that is already dead? Bruce had estimated that Dick had been missing for a year now, it could have been more or less but that won’t change the fact that they haven’t seen any clues as to where he is. Whether he was taken as Nightwing or as Dick Grayson… they also have no clue.

Pounding his fist on the soft mattress, Jason decides to get up, redresses himself as the Red Hood and left the apartment that he used to call ‘home’.

* * *

Sure, beating some criminals help him relieve tension but the real reason why he would spend more time outside that  _'their'_  place is because, he doesn't want to be reminded of an empty space beside him when he sleeps. Ah yes, sleep. How long has it been since he last slept soundly? Surely not that long.

Rubbing his eye with his hand, he notices that there's a liquid substance dripping from it. He examines his hand. He's bleeding from his palm. Great! Just before he could complain about it, he hears a scream. Taking out his grappling gun, he immediately grapples his way to where the sound was.

* * *

"Matthew Day, the Court of Owls has sentenced you to die!" a dark tone announces, his hands ready to swing the knife on his victim. 

"Pl-please have mercy!" he begs, his knees trembling from fear. Matthew 'Mattie' Day is a rising entrepreneur, he allies himself with Wayne Enterprise and leads a project in reforming the old residential district, the owls aren't pleased with the news and decided to let their new 'pet' stretch his wings and kill that man.

His hand drops the knife when someone shot his hand. Pissed he tries to see who dared to let him interrupting him from his assignment.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles owlie but I wouldn't do that if I were you." there's a spunk of cockiness in his voice and it even reflects in his body language. He could easily knock him down and kill him before kill his target yet... strangely enough he feels a warm feeling swarming through his chest. "...Red...Hood..." What is he saying?! His masters have specifically taught him not to talk unless it's necessary so why...

"Oh, you know me? I'm flattered but sorry to tell you kid but I don't know you." Red Hood tackles him, he is taken aback with the sudden action. Stupid! He could've easily dodged him or better yet could have easily broken his bones. So why is he like this? Acting all stiff and useless? He can't understand it, his head is aching, his chest, pounding non-stop. It hurts, he can't breathe, he can't—“Arghhh!!!” he screams unexpectedly. This causes the Red Hood and his target to be on high alert.

“Don’t just stand there run!” he hears the Red Hood shouting at Matthew Day and followed by a panic pattering of feet running.

His head is spinning around, he can’t focus. He needs to remove this stupid mask on his face, he needs fresh air to breathe. Maybe then, that’ll calm him down.  When he removes his mask, he hears Red Hood gasping, “Dick?!”

* * *

Jason couldn’t believe it. After searching for him all this time, he’s finally here. He’s alive! If he’s not in his Red Hood suit right now, he would already kissed the living hell out of him by just reappearing. But that’s not the case here. Jason knows that something is up, Dick’s not the same—he’s unstable. Because it takes one to know one. The way he suddenly changes his mood, his screaming and there’s no denying that whoever caught him had given him a hell of a torture. Giving Dick a 100% change in his personality and might he add, memory loss? Not sure. In that list as well. Not to mention, he was just about to kill a frickin’ person. Dick, of all people! Who would believe that? Heck, Jason’s not even entirely convinced that he’s capable of doing it.

He looks at his captive for a little longer, he managed to nab him after his victim ran away. He’s not sure if it was dumb luck or Dick’s insanity that had given him the chance to knock him out, tie him up and leave the place but Jason did it. And now, they’re back to ‘their’ apartment. He says ‘their’ because it is still his and Dick’s, no matter how insane Dick is right now. Removing all of Dick’s clothes seems hard especially when he’s your boyfriend. It took all of Jason’s self-restraint to strip and clean Dick before taking care of himself. He doesn’t know why he did it but, he didn’t restrained Dick or gave him any sedatives. He just slept beside him on the bed and for the longest time, he manages to sleep soundly.

* * *

He doesn’t understand it, when he woke up, he noticed a few changes. First, he wasn’t dressed in his armor, instead he’s wearing what normal people normally wear (a white t-shirt and a grey sweatpants). It feels weird, he never wore anything like this before, it’s comfortable compare to his armor but less convenient. Second, a man is sleeping beside him. He doesn’t know who this man is, but he assumes that this man is the Red Hood. Third, he’s not in any form of restraint. He could have snapped Red Hood’s neck into two pieces and just disappear, so why can’t he?

Instead of going for Red Hood’s neck, he examines his face. There’s some bruises and cuts present even some scars, he wonders if he underwent the same training he had. There’s no way a simple man could have survived this long, right? His head still feel groggy, his chest won’t stop beating loudly.

 _What makes you so special anyway?_  He wants to ask him, he wants to ask him a lot of things that it hurts by just thinking about it. He trails his hand throughout his face, a sense of nostalgia had taken over him. “..Ja…son…” he whispers. What did he just said? Was that Red Hood’s real name?

He hears him grumble something as he shift his body. Right now, Red Hoo—Jason had his arms wrap around his waist. He could just untangle them and escape, right? So why isn’t he doing anything? Why does he still look at him like he’s someone special? He doesn’t get it, he—

“Go back to sleep Dick…” Jason mumbles before going back to snoring.

Dick? Is he referring to him? Is that his name? Somehow just hearing it makes him feel happy. The headache still hasn’t disappeared but it’s starting to be manageable, instead of swatting Jason’s hands away, Dick simply snuggles closer to him and enjoys his warmth.

* * *

Jason could barely keep his eyes open but he needs to stay focus, lately his life hasn’t been easy. He just found his boyfriend, who had been missing for more than a year, brainwashed by some cult named ‘Court of the Owls’ and made him their personal toy (Talon) apparently it has something to do with his ancestor’s legacy that they decided to abduct and reeducate him. Dick’s been recovering from it but what had him worried is not the fact that he’s living with a trained assassin, no, but the fear of what Dick can do—to himself.

Dick’s road to recovery wasn’t easy. The first few days Jason, had him contained for trying to kill himself after he remembers killing people, sometimes Dick would have nightmares about his torture and other times he would drown himself with self-hatred and loathing that would normally result in him inflicting pain to himself.

Right now, they’re on the bathroom. His right hand holds a broken shard of mirror (which he broke), and his left one is bleeding, uncontrollably. Jason immediately tries to stop the bleeding with his clothes as he holds Dick closer to his arms.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He asks, not getting angry at Dick but at himself for not thinking about Dick’s safety.

“I-I can’t do it Jason.” He cries.

“Yes, you can Dick! You’re still a hero and I’m pretty sure that the Bat will still welcome you back.”

“I-I can't... I can't be Nightwing anymore. I'm a murderer!”

Jason hugs him, even closer. He may love reading books but he’s not the type of man who’s good in expressing his feelings. He tried to comfort him by petting his hair and cooing encouraging words at Dick.

This scene kind of remind him of something, before he could thing what it was, he was already talking, “No, you’re not. You’re still Dick Grayson, I know that the court had forced you to do things that you hate but remember that…No matter what horrible things you’ve done, I believe that you still deserve a second chance, just like everyone else and I know that you’re redeeming yourself by trying to do the right thing.” He couldn’t help but smile when he said those words. “You still want to help people, right?”

Dick nods.

“See? You’re trying to change from the path of guilt and hate into something else, something special that” he pauses and gives Dick a quick kiss on the forehead. “I can’t bear to leave you alone, not even for a second.”

Dick laughs at him, his blue beautiful eyes staring through Jason’s soul. “I can’t believe that you remembered the speech I gave you little wing.”

“Of course.” Jason laughs as well. “I always do, because no matter what. I will never forget about you, Dick Grayson. Whether it is your stupid pun or your cheery smile, I always treasure them in my heart.”

“Thank you, Jason…” he says before giving Jason a kiss on the lips.

* * *

Nighttime in Gotham is always cold, whether it is summer or winter. The nights are always unforgiving, perhaps it’s one of the reason why criminals would always flock here. Red Hood is hiding from one of the warehouses near the pier, he lets out a muffled yawn. Down the dock, there are around ten men guarding the ship for illegal drug and money laundering and twenty more in the boat.

He cocks his gun and says, “Are you ready Talon?”

“Ready.” Talon reassures him as they both grapple their way to the docks.

**Author's Note:**

> there may be some sentences that are grammatically incorrect, please forgive me for i didn't hve much time to beta this ;D
> 
> comments, kudos and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
